Kimberly
|Epithet = Nightingale (referred by fellow Crusaders) |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = |Age = |Year = |Gender = Female |Height = |Classification = Magician |Classification 2 = |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Professor = |Automaton = |Automaton 2 = |Automaton 3 = |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Registration Code = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Mage's Association |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = Professor (Machine Physics) |Occupation 2 = Crusaders |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Course = |Dormitory = |Voiced By = (Japanese) Kristin McCollum (English) |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the head of the Machine Physics Department and Akabane Raishin's professor. She is an above first rate magician and a member of the Mage's Association's watchdog, the Crusaders. She is reffered to as by her fellow Crusaders. Appearance Kimberly has layered red hair, swept up and clipped at the back of her head with a gold designed magenta clip, with bangs parted from her right and strands hanging at each side of her cheeks. She has blue eyes and wears a pair of gray framed rectangular eye glasses, which sometimes hang at her chest, and magenta lipstick on her lips. She is a tall, beautiful, and intelligent-looking woman who wears an eduction staff uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat that encircles below her bust with pointed tips and fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at her left over a collared tailored gray long sleeved dress shirt with a black intersecting line design at each of the collar and a red Ascot tie tied at its collar. She wears a knee length black fitted skirt, black stockings, and black low heeled shoes. She also has a collared white laboratory coat with a pocket on each side by her chest which she usually wears. Kimberly is a member of the Mage’s Association’s Crusaders and as a Crusader, she wears a black outfit with its hood and hem inlaid with gold thread that made the garment look gorgeous. Its design is geometrically mysterious. In the anime (and in the manga special), the outfit is composed of a black brimmed hat with a sheer black cloth covering most of her face, and a hooded black mantle, horizontally lined with a gold half circle stripe and golden studs on top of it. In the manga, the outfit is a flared collared coat with a hood that has double vertical stripes at each side of the enclosure from the collar to the tip of the coat, a single horizontal stripe at the hood, and a horizontal trimming at the bottom of the coat. Personality Kimberly is a frank person who talks in a straightforward manner and has a discrimination towards unintelligent people. Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" The day of Raishin's arrival at the Academy, evening, in the dim hallway of the central auditorium, as Yaya strangled Raishin, Kimberly interposed, surprising Yaya, thereby releasing Raishin. Kimberly introduced herself to Raishin, gave him some advise then started walking away, but Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, she told him of another way then finally left. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Other Appearances Side Stories Facing "Angelic Element IV" Facing "Angelic Element VI" Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 08 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 14 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 19 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 5 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Relationships Akabane Raishin Kimberly has a discrimination and is cold towards Raishin but not completely unkind since she still gave him some advise and answered his inquiries. Yaya Cruel Karyuusai Shouko Akabane Tenzen Appearance Gallery Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat.png|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the anime. Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat M.jpg|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the manga. Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat LN.jpg|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the light novel. Kimberly in Her Crusaders Outfit.png|Kimberly in her Crusaders mantle in the anime. Kimberly in Her Crusaders Outfit M.jpg|Kimberly in her Crusaders mantle in the manga. Kimberly in Her Crusaders Outfit MS.jpg|Kimberly in her Crusaders mantle in the manga special. Character Art Designs Gallery Kimberly's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile. Kimberly's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet I.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Kimberly's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet II.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Trivia * Kimberly was the test officer in charge of Raishin when he took the special test. * Kimberly wrote a thesis on the "Practical Application of Machinart for the Purpose of Anti-machine Warfare" for her doctorate degree. * Kimberly's real name is , but stopped using it after the war. Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) “I’m a philanthropist. Whites, Blacks, Indians, Jews— they all equally bore me. The only measure of a man is in his knowledge. I hate idiots, and that’s all there is.” References }} Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Mage's Association Category:Crusaders Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Professors